Jasper's On the Go Cafe
by SweetT129
Summary: Bella, a single editor for a women's magazine, takes notice of the new cafe owner in the lobby of her building. What happens when the striking blond cowboy returns her interest? AH


**Jasper's On The Go Cafe**

**by mrsalreyami**

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**This oneshot is dedicated to my friend, K, MaitresseSaint, who was kind enough to buy me in the Fandom Gives Back auction. I hope you'll enjoy my Jasper!**

**A quick note of thanks to E ( check out Dangerous Mood at www . Myspace . Com / ericdisanto )and Johnny Cash, whose music got me in the mood for writing this, and to the one that calls me sugar for making me shiver.**

BPOV

I had been working in the same building for five years, at the same job, with the same people. It was fun, though. I worked for a big women's magazine as an editor. My coworkers were interesting, and often entertained me with stories of their personal lives, more specifically their sex lives. Between their tales and the articles I spent my time editing, I spent a good deal of my time feeling rather hot and bothered. This was the biggest problem I faced. And it was a problem because I had no one to help me with it.

I kicked myself daily for not buying stock in Energizer batteries before the price went up.

Other than the utter lack of attention my lady bits were enjoying, I was perfectly happy to be single. I was a successful woman, had good friends... Yeah, I was just fine.

Well, I _was_. Until the day that Jasper's On the Go Cafe opened up on the bottom floor of my office building.

I remember that day well. I was just clearing off my desk when Rosalie, the fashion editor, knocked on my door. I called for her to come on in as I bent down to put some files in my drawer.

"That skirt makes your ass look good," she said with a smile as I stood up. Rose was known for making comments like this. She wasn't really flirting – I had seen her man before, and we all knew she was perfectly happy with him – she was just the type of woman who would tell you what she thought, no matter what it was.

"Thanks, Rose," I said, grinning. I may not have had a man, but I wanted to be ready in case I saw one worth having.

"That space that they've been working on downstairs? It opened today. It's a cafe. Want to check it out with me for lunch?"

The offer was enticing. I had been looking for a new place nearby to try. "Sure, let's do it," I agreed, gathering my purse and walking toward the door, just missing tripping over the air as I approached her.

_Damn Rosalie making me wear these death traps that she calls shoes. _

Rose smirked at me as I caught myself and tried to pass it off as a skip.

"Come on, Bells," she said, slipping her arm around my shoulder and falling in with my gait. "You'll get used to them, don't worry. Now let's get some lunch."

We walked to the elevator and took it to the building's lobby, and then turned right into the hallway where we had seen the new cafe being set up for the past few weeks. It was a cute little place, with a happy vibe emitting from it. There was some quirky-sounding music coming from the speakers, and though I didn't recognize the band or the song, I had a feeling it would be stuck in my head for quite awhile.

And then... Then I saw the reason that I would keep coming back to this cafe. He was standing behind the counter, tall enough that even his chest was visible over the counter, his honey-colored hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail, with only a tendril or two falling down near his strikingly blue eyes. Eyes that were the color of the Mediterranean Sea, and just as clear. As I looked at them, my mind returned me to the beach on the southern coast of Spain that I had visited a few years ago – the place where I had felt more at home, more at peace, than anywhere else in my life. I got so lost in his eyes that I barely noticed when Rose nudged me in the ribs.

"Bella," she hissed. "Move! You are making an ass of yourself!"

"What? Oh, right," I mumbled, taking a step forward to approach the counter and order. I looked at the gorgeous blond man standing before me, and tried desperately to make my mouth form words. I happened to notice his name tag.

"So this is your place?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. It's nice to meet ya," he said, in a southern drawl that was so damn sexy that I nearly passed out, as he extended his hand across the counter to shake mine. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella. I work upstairs at Pixie Dust." Rose nudged me again, and cleared her throat a little. "Oh, and this is my friend, and coworker, Rosalie Hale."

Jasper shook her hand as well. "It's right nice to meet ya both. Today's my first day in business, so I thank y'all for comin' down. What can I get for ya?"

I stared at the menu board, trying to focus on the words written on it in an attempt to keep myself from completely swooning over the tall drink of water in front of me.

I finally got ahold of myself. "I think I'll have a grilled turkey with mozzarella."

"You want the sandwich only, or you want the fixins too?" He drawled.

I looked up at the menu board again, and saw that "the fixins" included fruit, chips, and a drink. "Sure, I'll take the fixins," I said with a slight giggle.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me, and I once again fought to rein it it.

_What was it about him that made me feel like such a schoolgirl?_

My question was answered half a second later, when he smiled at me. It took everything I had to stay upright. Jasper's smile was going to be the end of me. His lips... Oh my god, they were perfect. Full, and I could only assume soft. They looked soft. And the dimples? They could melt ice.

He handed me my sandwich, and I felt chills run up my arm as our hands touched.

"You enjoy your lunch, Sugar," he said. "And come on back through here again real soon, alright?"

I nodded my head and gave him a shy smile. I didn't think it was safe to speak, as addled as my brain was by that smile.

Rose handed him the money to pay for our lunch, and then led me back out into the lobby to find a table so that we could sit and eat.

Once we were seated, I looked at my friend. "Oh. My. God. Rose, did you SEE that man?"

Rose laughed heartily and shook her head. "Oh, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?

***

Things didn't change much for the next few weeks, except that I made Jasper's On the Go Cafe my regular lunch destination. Gone were the days of Thai, Chinese, Greek... And as much as I missed the more exotic foods, I can honestly say that I'd take a sandwich from Jasper over any other food any day of the week.

Lunchtime had become my Jasper Time. In the short daily interactions, we'd managed to learn a few things about each other. I now knew that Jasper had just moved to New York from Texas, having been born and raised on a ranch outside of Austin. He was thirty, two years older than me, and had come to New York with his cousin from Seattle, Edward, who was a musician, with the hopes that they would both be able to live their dreams here.

It was something. But it wasn't enough. I wanted to know everything there was to know about Jasper Whitlock. I wanted to know his favorite music, his favorite book, his favorite flavor of ice cream. I wanted to know what those plump lips felt like, what he looked like first thing in the morning, what his panty-dropping drawl would sound like when he moaned my name...

Yeah, I had it bad.

***

For a few weeks, Rose pushed me to ask Jasper out on a date myself. Now, I might me a modern girl and all, but that was a step I didn't want to take. No. If Jasper wanted me, he'd ask. It's not like I wasn't making myself available, eating at his place every Monday through Friday. He couldn't possibly think that _anyone_ liked sandwiches _that_ much.

He finally gave me what I wanted six weeks after the day we met. I entered the cafe at lunch time, as had become my routine, and ordered a turkey, pepperoni, and cheese sandwich with the fixins. We chatted as usual while he prepared the food, with him not giving me any indication that something had changed. When Jasper handed my the bag containing my lunch, though, he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Bella, I was thinkin' that maybe I could take you out somewhere and we could eat something besides sandwiches. If you'd like," he said, sounding more nervous and unsure than I'd ever heard him sound before.

"I'd like that very much, Jasper," I replied, flashing him a big smile.

He grinned, nearly knocking me off my feet. "So is Friday night alright, then?"  
I agreed, and went back up to my office to eat my sandwich, feeling completely giddy.

***

The evening of our date, I was a nervous wreck. I had been fantasizing about Jasper for so long, imagining how it might be... Surely _he_ wouldn't be a disappointment, but what if I was?

I had to call Rose over to calm me down.

"Bella, you're going on a date, for god's sake! It's not as big of a deal as you're making it. You'll go eat something, maybe have a drink or two – no more, mind you. You're gonna have a hard enough time keeping from making an ass out of yourself sober, you don't need to get tipsy."

"Thanks, Rosalie. Helpful, really," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"True story, though, Bella," she said, chuckling. "But seriously, he's just a guy, Bella. Go out and have fun, talk, have a nice meal. If you're lucky, get laid. That's it. So calm the fuck down already so I can do your hair!"

I'm not sure that Rose's talk actually calmed me down, but it at least subdued me. She had already helped me pick out an outfit – a deep purple wrap dress that fell to just above my knee and tied at the side of my waist, paired with a pair of black peep-toed heels and silver accessories – and now that I was dressed, she was ready to style my hair. After a short debate, wherein I argued that I was, in general, a very natural, low-maintenance kind of girl, and should therefore have hair that reflected that, I was able to talk Rose out of whatever fancy up-do she had in mind, but not out of curls. In the end, she slipped a skinny silver headband onto my head, letting the curls fall down my back, letting those random few short hairs that never cooperated fall forward and tease my cheeks.

Rose stepped back, and looked at me appraisingly for a moment. "Done," she decided. "You look great. Jasper won't be able to resist."

I felt the blood rush to my face. I wanted to argue with her that I wasn't _that_ kind of girl, that I wasn't planning on sleeping with Jasper tonight. But who was I kidding? While I didn't make it a habit to sleep with guys the first time I went out with them, this was Jasper Whitlock. I knew as well as Rosalie, who had helped me pick out a very pretty bra and panty set from La Perla two days ago, that I wasn't going to say no if he was interested.

"Let's hope not," I finally said, giggling.

With Jasper set to arrive in ten minutes, and me declared ready, Rose and I said our goodbyes.

I sat down on the couch to wait for Jasper to arrive, not really sure what to do with myself. I laughed a little internally, feeling a bit silly for being so nervous. After all, like Rose said, it was just a date. As much as I wanted to believe that, though, something, whether it be the chills I felt every time he touched me, or the way looking in his eyes gave me such a sense of peace, told me that this evening with Jasper was much too important to label "just" anything.

After only five minutes of waiting, I heard a knock at my door. I stood up, smoothed my dress, and walked over to the door, defying gravity by remaining upright on my heels. Maybe Rose was right, and I was getting used to them after all. Maybe.

I opened the door, and inhaled sharply as I took in Jasper. He looked absolutely gorgeous, wearing a pair of dark wash, boot cut jeans, a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a black vest, and..._Fuck me_... Black cowboy boots. His hair wasn't in the ponytail I usually saw at the cafe, but was instead falling down in very gentle waves to his chin, one side tucked behind his ear.

_Well, hello, cowboy._

"I'm a little early, sorry for that. I was just a little excited for tonight," he said, honestly.

I loved him for admitting it.

"It's alright, I'm ready anyways," I assured. "I'm pretty excited myself." The nervous energy I had been feeling all day seemed to fade away the second I looked into his amazing eyes. "Let me just grab my purse?"

He nodded, and I walked back into the room to retrieve my handbag, and then returned to his side. As soon as I dropped my key into my bag after locking the door, he reached down and wrapped his warm hand around mine. I looked up at him, smiling at the grin on his face.

"All ready now, Sugar?" He asked.

I sighed contentedly. I loved when he called me sugar.

"As ready as I could ever be," I replied.

***

Jasper was amazing. He opened the door for me, both in the taxi and the restaurant, held my chair for me as I sat, and was consistently polite. I was completely enamored with this Southern gentleman.

Jasper took me to Gramercy Tavern for dinner. The food was incredible, and the atmosphere was romantic and quiet enough for us to talk. Jasper bought us a bottle of fantastic white wine to go with our dinner, and we drank enough to enjoy it, but, in keeping with Rose's suggestion, not enough to get intoxicated.

Over dinner, Jasper and I talked about our lives. He told me more about growing up in Texas, his love of horses and cooking, and his impressions of New York. I told him about growing up in Washington, my job at the magazine, and how much I loved Central Park, since it was the one place in the city that gave me that little bit of green that I missed so much since leaving Washington.

Although I spent much of dinner captivated by his incredible eyes and trying not to giggle at the sexiness of his Texan drawl, I really did enjoy our conversation. I felt like, when we left that restaurant, we had really taken a big step in knowing each other. And, physical attraction set aside, I _really_ liked the man I was getting to know. A lot.

***

After dinner, Jasper hailed us a cab and we rode it a few miles across town to the building where he and his cousin lived. He paid the driver as we got out, and then led me inside and, after a quick elevator ride, down a long hallway. We stopped in front of a door labeled 'D', and he unlocked the door. Jasper stepped aside to let me enter the apartment before him, like the gentleman he was proving to be. And while I thought that side of him was wonderful, I sincerely hoped that he wasn't going to be a gentleman about everything tonight.

I felt the warmth of his hand press against the small of my back, under my jacket, and I couldn't contain my shiver. I had been lusting after this man for so long that the simple feeling of his skin so close to mine was overwhelming.  
He led me down the hall, and stopped in front of a closed door.

"Bella, I'm not trying to make assumptions, so I gotta ask. This here is my bedroom. I'm not gonna lie, I'd really like to take you inside and have my way with you. I want to have you, to make you mine, Bella. Is that what you want?"

I didn't bother to answer, instead taking a step toward him and reaching out to turn the doorknob. As the door opened, I leaned into him, stepping up onto my tiptoes to bring his lips into my reach. I touched his lips with mine, but didn't kiss him.

"More than you can imagine," I whispered against the lips that were even softer than I had imagined.

He wasted no time, claiming my lips with his and kissing me passionately. A low, lustful moan slipped from his throat as he kissed me, making my knees weak.

He must have felt me slipping, and wrapped his arm around me, gripping my waist and pulling me into his chest. His other hand found its way into my hair, and he wound his fingers into my chestnut-hued waves, using them to hold my face to his.

Together, we stumbled blindly through the doorway and into his room, never breaking the kiss. I was barely conscious of where, or even who, I was, until I felt something hard against my back.

We had run into the wall.

He pulled his lips away from mine, and we both gasped for air. "Bella," he breathed. "Darlin', you've had me all worked up for weeks. Every time you come in my shop, I forget how to think about anything beside you. I don't think I can wait another minute to touch you."

I couldn't wait either. I was so desperate to have him, had wanted him for so long, that I was already clawing roughly at his clothing, determined to get it off as fast as possible.

"Slow down, sugar," Jasper warned. "I may have a business that's all about fast, but I have plans to take this night with you nice and slow. I want to savor you, Bella. I want to drink you like a fine wine, tasting every single inch of your luscious body. And when I'm all done with that, baby, that's when I'll fuck you."

I moaned deeply. God, his words alone were enough to melt me into a puddle, what was going to happen when he actually touched me?

"I'm fixin' to take care of you real good, you hear me, Bella? I promise you won't be disappointed. Now, come on over here with me," Jasper said, taking the first steps toward his bed and pulling me along behind him.

I walked willingly with him, trying to stave off the nervous energy that was threatening to make me tremble. I was so head over heels for this man already, I wanted desperately to please him... and to be pleased by him.

We finally reached his bed, after taking what seemed like an hour instead of less than a minute to cross the distance from the door, and, using the hand the he still held, he pulled me close to him. When my body was flush against his, he let go and brought both of his hands up to cup my cheeks. He looked at me, those amazing Mediterranean blue eyes burning holes into my very being, and was silent for a full minute before he finally spoke.

"I saw you that first day, sugar, when you came into my shop, and just lookin' atchya was enough to make opening that cafe worth every penny."

"I hate sandwiches," I admitted, giggling lightly.

He looked a little confused. "But you've been..."  
I stopped him, pressing a finger to his soft lips. "I wanted to see you," I explained.

"Come here, you beautiful, silly girl," he exclaimed, sweeping his arm under my knees and lifting me up off the ground. " You are the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on in my thirty years, and I've never wanted anyone more that I want you in this moment."  
He set me gently in the center of his bed, and then stood up again. Agonizingly slowly, his hands made their way down to the buttons of his vest, and began to open each one before slipping his arms out. Once it was off, he tossed it to the floor before shaking out his hair. I watched with rapt attention as a few of the waves fell down into his face, giving him an air of innocence.

Innocence that evaporated a moment later, when he caught my eye and looked at me with hooded lids while dragging out the unbuttoning of his shirt. I stared, mesmerized, and watched as each button that opened revealed another few inches of his slightly-bronzed chest. When he was about halfway through the buttons, I would clearly see the little tuft of honey-blond hair that grew on his chest, and I was desperate to get my hands in it.

He caught me as I moved toward him, and lifted one finger at me, stopping me in my movements.

"I told you I wanted to enjoy you, sugar. You just stay right where I put ya."

His command was the end of my panties, who had made a brave stand thus far against his advances, but now had to wave the white flag of defeat. His sexy was far too much to be unaffected by.

I leaned back against the pillows and let him finish his show. A few moments later, Jasper was wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs, and, from what I could tell, that cotton had quite the job. I swooned internally when I realized that the bulge in those shorts was going to be inside of me shortly.

He climbed up onto the bed and began crawling, moving like a lithe jungle cat, toward me. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs as I watched him, anticipating what he was going to do to me. A moan slipped out, unintended, at the thought, and I blushed as I saw him smirk in response.

"Don't be ashamed of wantin' me, Bella. Don't you know what it does to me to know it? I'm ridin' high, darlin'. I'm so fucking hard right now, thinking about making you moan and scream my name."

He was kneeling over me now, his hips over my knees, and it was taking everything in me to keep my hands off of him, as I knew he wanted. I settled for licking my lips at his delicious body.

I think he saw.

"That'll be later, sugar. Don't you worry, you'll get your taste."

_Holy hell._

I fought the urge to pass out as he brought his hands to the tie at my waist that held my dress closed, exaggerating the amount of time that was needed to untie it, torturing me just a little bit more. When the fabric was finally in two separate pieces, he opened the dress, revealing to him the grey and lilac lace set I had on underneath.  
He gasped. "Damn, girl, is that meant for me?" he drawled.

I nodded, biting my lip. He brought a finger up and pulled my lip out from beneath my teeth, brushing over the sensitive skin gently.

"Don't be shy, Bella. I love that you got dressed special for me. You look gorgeous, darlin'."

And somehow, with just those very few words spoken, I believed him. For the first time in my life, I really believed that I _was_ gorgeous.

He slipped my arms out of the sleeves of my dress gently, then scooted back down the bed to remove my shoes. He dropped them down onto the plush carpeting below, and then returned his attention to me.

He lifted my left foot with his hands, pressing his soft lips to the top of my foot and then slowly working his way up my shin, his lips never leaving my skin, but his tongue slipping between them to lick its way up the path he was taking.

When he reached my knee, he lifted my leg higher, opening the knee more, and kissed either side of it reverently. My breathing had already increased slightly, and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I'd never had a man treat me like I was so precious.

Jasper continued on his mission, making his way up my thigh. My breath hitched as he got closer and closer to the apex of my thighs, and I fought the shivers that were building inside of me as his tongue made circles on my inner thigh, just inches away from my panties.

Suddenly, he took his mouth off of my skin and sat up a bit, looking up at me with a mischievous grin, one eyebrow raised.

"You doin' alright there, Sugar?" He asked.

I think I squeaked as I nodded, trying to say yes, but unable to form an actual word.

"Alright then, just thought I'd check," he said with a chuckle.

I thought about throwing one of my pillows at him for playing with me, but decided against it when he lifted my right foot and started repeating the actions he had just taken on the other leg.

This time, as he reached my upper thigh, I didn't even try to stop the moan.

"Please, Jasper," I begged, having been teased to the point of desperation already.

He sat up once again, and I groaned in disappointment.

"Now don't you get all up in a tizzy, Darlin'. I told ya, I'm gonna take care of you tonight. But it's gonna be at my pace, so you'll have to learn how to be patient."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not mad. I just want you to enjoy yourself and let me make you feel good. Can you do that for me, Sugar?"  
I nodded my head in agreement, once again feeling unable to speak.

"Good," he said smoothly, once again flashing me that panty-dropping smile of his.

_Unfortunately, mine were still on._

Jasper scooted forward on the bed again, moving up my body so that my hips were aligned with his. It took every bit of self-control I possessed to stop myself from grinding myself against him. But I had just agreed to let him do this his way, so that's what I had to do.

I closed my eyes for a second, just trying to take in all the sensory information available – the feeling of the weight of his body seated atop me, his scent – a slight bit of tobacco mixed with something that was just pure _man_, the sound of our breathing, which was getting heavier as each moment passed... I cataloged every bit of that information away for later.

When I opened my eyes again, I found Jasper's hands between my breasts, unclasping my bra and pulling the lace away from my skin and leaving it lay open on the bed.

"You've got such fantastic breasts, Bella," he whispered, lowering his mouth down to trace circles around the peak on the right.

I inhaled sharply as his tongue flicked against my nipple, a motion that I felt all the way down in between my legs. He continued his work, though, seeming not to notice just how much he was affecting me. But I knew that he knew, because I could feel his lips spread into a smile over my skin each time I let a moan slip though my lips.

After spending several minutes licking, sucking, and biting on my nipples, running his tongue all around the areola as well as the underside of the swell of my breasts, he let his tongue lick all the way up to my neck.

Making a figure eight with his tongue on the side of my neck, he made his way to my ear. He took the fleshy lower lobe in between his teeth and tugged it lightly.

"Every bit of you has been delicious, Bella," he whispered.. "But there's one more bit I didn't try yet. I'm fixin' to change that, though. Right now."

With that said, he abandoned my ear and sat up, scooting his way down toward my knees. He placed his hands on my knees and began to slide them slowly up my legs, his fingertips barely ghosting over my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Finally, he reached the waistband of my panties, slipped his fingertips under it, and began to work the little scrap of lace down my legs, revealing the last part of my body to him. When he removed the panties completely from my body, he dropped them off the edge of the bed, onto the growing pile of clothing laying atop the carpet, and then he looked up at me.

"Shoot, Bella. If I'da known you were gonna be that gorgeous, I'da never let you wear clothes," he said. He let one index finger trail back up my leg until it found my slit, running his finger up and down, not quite applying enough pressure to part the folds. He did that a few times before finally dropping his finger down just enough to dip into my sex.

"Mmmm.... And already so wet for me?" He murmured as he pulled his finger back out of me and took it up to his mouth, letting it slide between his full, parted lips. He moaned as sucked my taste off of his finger. "Oh Bella, you taste just like honey."

"God, Jasper," I breathed, my head falling back onto the pillow with my eyes rolled back in my head.

In the split second that my eyes were closed, Jasper's mouth found it's way to my pussy, placing a soft kiss on the top of my mound before slipping his tongue into my folds. I hissed at the feeling, my back arching toward him and my hips bucking against his face. I heard him chuckle, and I moaned at the pure sexiness of the sound.

Licking his way up my slit quickly, he found my clit and began to tease it with his tongue, dragging moans and pleas for more from my lips. He alternated between flicking, sucking, and nipping the little bundle of nerves, bringing me closer and closer to coming. Hearing me whimper and moan was apparently spurring him on, because I noticed that the more noises I made, the more effort he seemed to extend to pleasing me.

After a moment, or perhaps an hour – who could possibly measure time while the sexiest man on earth was pleasuring her with his tongue – Jasper let his fingers join in on the action, slipping two of them directly into me and pumping slowly.

The addition of his fingers to the already insanely pleasurable sensations he was providing, and I couldn't control the movements of my body anymore. My hand flew, on its own accord, down to his head, gripping that gorgeous honey hair with my fingers and holding his head roughly against my pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper!" I cried out as his fingers curled inside of me, rubbing against my g-spot at the same time that he bit down gently on my clit, sending me flying over the edge. I came hard, and he moaned against me as he slid his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, lapping up all that I had to offer him.

When he was finished, he crawled back up the bed until he was lying on his stomach beside me. "I take it you enjoyed yourself, then, Sugar?"

"Oh god, Jasper," I moaned weakly, panting. "Thank you."

"Oh, no, Bella, the pleasure was all mine. Well, I guess I should say it was mostly mine," he corrected, chuckling once again.

_Ugh, the sound of that chuckle was going to kill me. So damn hot!_

"Well, I think it's about time that _you_ had a bit more pleasure," I said, my voice low and sultry, as I moved myself up the bed just a bit so that I was propped up by the pillows. "Come here, Jasper," I whispered suggestively. "I believe you promised me a taste."

Jasper looked up at me, eyebrows raised, grinning. "Oh, I think I can handle that," he drawled.

He slipped his boxer-briefs off quickly, then moved across the bed on his knees, straddling my body when he reached me, and raised himself up so that his cock was lined up with my face.

"Is this what you were looking for, Sugar?" He asked, stroking his already hard length suggestively as he looked directly into my eyes.

_Swoon._

Rather than answer him with words, I simply leaned forward, letting my tongue slip between my lips to tease the tip of his large cock without ever losing the eye contact that he had established. He groaned, his head falling back to his shoulders. Knowing that he was enjoying it, I teased him for a moment more before parting my lips and taking him all the way into my mouth.

Jasper growled softly as my lips met his soft honey-hued curls at the base of his cock. I moaned my appreciation of his enjoyment, letting the vibrations of my lips add to the sensations he was already feeling. I began bobbing my head slowly up and down his length, swirling my tongue around him on the way down and sucking my cheeks in tightly on the way up. He whispered a constant stream of "Yes, Bella", "Just like that," and "Fuck," spurring me on further and increasing my own desire for him.

I was thoroughly enjoying my efforts to please him when he suddenly moved his hips backwards rapidly, pulling his cock from my mouth.

"Fuck, Sugar, I can't take any more. I don't want to finish this way, not when that sweet little pussy is still waitin' on me."

"Oh fuck, Jasper. Come take it then," I replied, my arousal rising exponentially at his words.

Dropping down from his knees onto the bed, he put his hands on the mattress on either side of me and hovered over me, his hot breath warming my neck.

"Bella, I know there's a lotta ways to do this," he whispered huskily, "But I want to have you this way. I want to watch you as I enter you for the first time. I want to be close enough to kiss you, lick you, tease you... And I want to watch you when my name falls from your lips in ecstasy."

I nearly came right then.

Biting my lip, I nodded at him, and, with a quick thrust of his hips, he was inside of me. Both of us moaned at the intensity of the pleasure, and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. He returned me to reality when he brought his lips down to capture mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and letting it tango wildly with mine. At the same moment, he pulled his hips back, taking his cock nearly all the way out of me, pausing that way for a moment before thrusting forward once again, hard, filling me completely.

He kept at it this way for a bit, making each push into me feel like the first time all over again. I was in complete sensory overload as the sound of our heartbeats thundered in my ears, the heat of his panting breath warmed my neck, and the delicious scent of him filled every breath I took while he thrust into me time after time. All this was further compounded by the intensity of the look in his eyes, which were locked with mine.

I knew, looking into those eyes, that there was something here, for both of us.

His pace picked up, and each thrust was punctuated by a groan from him and a whimper from me, each of us interspersing the other's name in breathy whispers.

"I've wanted you for so long, Sugar," he whispered.

"Me too, baby," I said breathlessly, weaving my hands into his hair and pulling his face down to mine. "Never stop, okay?"

I brought my ankles up and caught his hips with them, hanging on to him as we kissed with more passion that before. The new angle was causing him to rub my most sensitive spot with his cock, and it was pushing the intensity of what I felt up yet another notch. I was close, and I could tell that he was too.

With one final thrust, we both fell over the edge, me only a moment before him, calling out each other's name in pleasure. His hips moved him in and out a few more times, slowly, before he stilled, still inside of me, and brought his lips back to mine, kissing my slowly, deeply, lovingly.

When he finally pulled his lips away from mine and slipped out of me, he laid down on the bed beside me, still resting his body halfway over mine. He looked down at me, love in his eyes, and whispered the one word that said it all.

"Never."

-The End-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think of my first effort at writing Jasper.**


End file.
